La salle de bain
by Molymarie
Summary: Une jeune fille se trouve par terre dans sa salle de bain le regard vide... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc une ninja aussi forte et aussi souriante est dans cet état ?


Crédit : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Par contre, l'histoire est sortie tout droit de mon cerveau tordu...

Commentaire de l'auteur : Bonne lecture et lâchez un petit commentaire s'il vous plait...

**La salle de bain :**

La salle de bain est une pièce très intéressante. C'est un lieu dans une habitation où l'on peut se laver, se maquillé,... J'aime cet endroit calme parce que c'est ici que ce trouve ma baignoire. Elle est grande et j'aime m'y baigner quand je reviens d'une mission ou d'un entrainement. Mais on peut aussi y pleurer... Une stupide heure que je reste enfermé dans cette pièce. Soixante secondes... et une salle d'eau. C'est bête mais j'ai toujours trouvé ce lieu assez reposant. Je n'ai pas envie d'en émerger et de montrer ma sale tête. Je pleure à m'en dessécher ! Si je sors, tout le monde comprendra que je ne suis rien sans lui. Parce que depuis soixante-deux minutes et treize secondes, un ninja est arrivé avec une mine déconfite et m'a annoncé qu'il était mort. Ma mère était alors venue tambouriner à la porte. Je n'avais tout simplement pas pu lui répondre, ma voix aurais trop déraillé. Me montrer aussi je ne le voulais pas, je suis dans un sale état. Et donc depuis ces soixante-quatre minutes et vingt-sept secondes je regarde le carrelage les yeux dans le vide. Il était tout pour moi. Ma vie, mon sourire et ma vitalité. Sans lui, je ne suis plus rien ! Une banale coquille vide. Mon âme a du mourir avec lui. Je sens que je ne vais pas savoir le supporter longtemps et que ma vie est finie... Mon cœur me fait si mal et ma respiration est si douloureuse...

Quant j'y pense, j'aurais du lui dire que je l'aimais. Non en faite je ne peux pas dire "je l'aimais"... Je l'aime. Oui je suis toujours amoureuse de lui. Et cela ne changeras jamais. De toute façon je n'ai plus de raison de vire... je n'en ai plus l'envie. Je sais que la vie est déjà un cadeau et qu'il faut en prendre soin. Mais quant l'être aimé n'est plus là... à quoi bon ?

-Ma chérie tu vas bien ? (...) Je sais que tu es triste mais ont peut en parler si tu veux ? Tu as le droit de pleurer tu sais. (...) Bon sang répond ! (...) Tenten, ma fille, sors de là je t'en pries. Fait plaisir à ta maman et sort un peu. (...) Répond au moins. (...) Chérie ? (...) Ne laisse pas ta mère dans un tel état d'angoisse ! Je t'aime tu sais ? (...) Ma petite princesse des armes ? (...) Montre au minimum des signes de vie !

Vie... ? C'est vrai que je suis encore en vie moi. Et cette mission qui a tué Neji... Si je n'étais pas tombée hier dans cet imbécile de rivière, j'aurais été avec eux. Et peut-être qu'il ne serais pas mort. Oui c'est de ma faute. Ho Neji... Excuse-moi d'avoir attrapé froid dans cette fichue flotte. C'est vrai quoi ? Qu'elle est l'idiot qui a été planter un cour d'eau à cet endroit ? ! Ça m'énerve ! Si je n'avais pas eu de la fièvre je l'aurais fait aussi cette mission. Non je n'en veux pas à Lee et Gaï-sensei, ils ont fait leur maximum pour te sauver. Mais tu es têtu et tu as voulu jouer les héros solitaire comme d'habitude... Et voila déjà quatre-vingt-une minutes et cinquante-huit secondes de torture mentale face à la nouvelle. Aller Tenten respire un bon coup il faut te reprendre ! Oui. S'il me sais comme ça, il risque d'être fâché non ? Il faut que je le vois. Oui il faut que je lui dise adieux.

Je me relève et me regarde dans la glace. J'ai une très mauvaise mine... Je décide donc de mettre un peut d'ordre dans mes cheveux et de me débarbouiller la figure. Je ne suis pas très présentable car mes yeux son rouge et bouffis mais j'aimerais tant le regarder une dernière fois. Il ne m'a jamais vu dans cet état là...Il faut que je me fasse belle. Il faut que je le vois... J'en ai besoin... C'est important...

Je sors à la volée de la salle de bain en claquant la porte en bois. Ma mère me prend dans ses bras. Non je ne doit pas pleurer. J'essaye de la repousser mais en vain. C'est pire qu'un pot de colle ! Et voila que mes larmes coulent de nouveau. Bravo maman t'as gagné ! Moi, je voulais rester forte et ne pas craquer, il va falloir que je me débarbouille une nouvelle fois.

(...)

Une salle remplie de cadavre. Lee et Gaï-sensei pleurent à chaude larme et m'empêche d'approcher.

-C'est... Si horrible que ça ? Parvins-je à demander.

Pour toute réponse j'ai le droit à un regard vide et un hochement de tête. Moi aussi je pleure en silence. Neji n'était pas qu'un simple coéquipier. Non pour moi c'était un ami, un amour. Combien de fois ma meilleure amie Hinata ne m'a pas poussé pour que j'avoue mes sentiments à son cousin ? Quelle imbécile je suis ! J'aurais du... J'aurais du... Mais je n'ai pas su... Et maintenant je m'approche d'un drap blanc et immobile. Voila le moment de vérité : je tire un coup sec sur l'étoffe et le regarde. Il n'a pas l'air mort du tout ! Son teint est aussi pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux son clos. Ses cheveux son à peine ébouriffé et si il ne possédait pas cette énorme trou dans la poitrine j'aurais pu croire qu'il allait se lever, me prendre dans ses bras en criant "surprise !" Ça tiendrait cependant du miracle j'en suis parfaitement consciente car cela ne lui ressemble absolument pas de faire des blagues puériles et puis de tout manière, Neji est bel et bien mort. Oui, il nous a quitté... Je suis à genoux devant lui, je pleure et j'ai le regard pleins de larmes. Lee est obligé de me soutenir pour ne pas que je sombre dans l'inconscience. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire de l'intérieur et qu'un trou aussi grand que celui qui a tué l'homme que j'aime. Peut-être que si je dors je le reverrais... Dans mes rêves les plus beaux, dans mes souvenirs magnifiques...

Je suis de nouveau dans ma salle de bain. Depuis douze heure quarante-six minutes et trente et une secondes, Neji est partit rejoindre son père au pays des morts. Sur le chemin du retour j'avais croisé Hinata, assise sur le sol, en train de sangloter. En m'apercevant, elle me jeta un tel regard que je ne pus que m'approcher de cette gentille jeune fille et la prendre dans mes bras dans une étreinte qui se voulais protectrice et réconfortante. Cette fois dans ce lieu reposant qu'est ma salle de bain, je ne suis plus seule. Hinata est avec moi et nous pleurons l'une contre l'autre. Pleurer à deux fait moins mal et nous en avons toutes les deux besoins. Ma mère n'avait même pas protesté en remarquant que mon amie ressemblait beaucoup à un certain Hyuuga...

Cela fait quarante-huit heures exactement qu'un ninja est passé pour m'annoncer ton décès. Je me trouve là où tu as péris vaillamment et je laisse mes larmes couler le long de mes joues et former des sillons amers. Ne m'en veux pas de vouloir te rejoindre, j'ai essayé de survivre, d'amoindrir mon chagrin mais je n'y suis pas parvenue. C'est égoïste je pense. Oui car je laisse ma mère derrière moi. Hinata mon amie très précieuse... Gaï-sensei et Lee aussi... Ils vont me manquer mais je ne suis rien sans toi, c'est impossible d'imaginer une vie où tu n'y es pas . J'approche ma plus belle arme de mon cœur. Ce simple kunaï avec gravé dessus "Bravo Tenten que ce kunaï te porte chance" que tu m'avais offert pour ma promotion de chunnin. J'aurais pu en choisir une autre, étant donné que je possède toute une collection d'armes. Elles sont toute plus belles les unes que les autres... Toutefois, la tienne est celle que je préfère. Normal puisqu'elle viens de toi. Adieu Hinata... Adieux Lee, Gaï-sensei... Ne m'en voulez pas... !

...

Une demoiselle en larmes se regarde dans le grand miroir qui se trouve dans sa salle de bain. Son cousin était mort il y a de ça un peu plus de deux jours et voila que Tsunade-sama venait de lui annoncer le suicide de sa meilleure amie Tenten retrouvée dans la forêt où son Neji est mort... Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir... Pourtant c'était si triste... Tout de même, Tenten qui était si joyeuse et si pleine de vie, mettre fin à ses jours sans crier gare... C'est très douloureux et inattendu. Elle se promit d'être forte et de devenir chef du clan Hyuuga, ses deux disparus seraient ainsi fière de la timide jeune femme qu'elle est.

Du haut du ciel étoilé, sur un nuage bleu et blanc, un jeune couple observe leurs amis tout en se tenant amoureusement par la main...

FIN.

Auteur : Wouha j'ai fini d'écrire cette fiction !

Tenten : Laissez plein de commentaires sinon je tue un lecteur ! (Sort son plus beau kunaï)

Neji : Du... Du calme Tenten tu vas blesser quelqu'un avec ça...

Tenten : Justement ! *Rire sadique*

Auteur : Aller bisous et si vous pensez à un titre plus beau pour cette histoire je suis preneuse.

Une jeune fille se trouve par terre dans sa salle de bain le regard vide... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc une ninja aussi forte et aussi souriante est dans cet état ?


End file.
